


Train to london

by Webba03



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, I should stop, M/M, Omg they were soulmates, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Real short, Soulmates, a bit dramatic, basically if YouTube wasn’t a thing, did i do it, i dunno, i tried making it real, it might make you cry, nah jk, they are tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webba03/pseuds/Webba03
Summary: Dan and Phil happen to take the same train that ends up changing both their lives forever.-A/nIt has a relatively big twist, so be prepared.





	Train to london

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever phanfic that i have actally managed to publish, hope y’all like it :)

Dan’s Father wanted Dan to be a lawyer and a successful career builder, so that is what Dan studied and became. He kept his Dad proud and his mother safe.

Phil became, because of his interest in grammar and words, an english professor on a university in bath. His mom was happy that he became what he wanted, and his dad was proud for his sons success.

In another universe Dan and Phil would be the perfect match, married one day with two corgis and a home. In multiple other universes they would spend the rest of their lives together, in other universes they would be inseparable.

In this one they meet once.

Phil is on a train to london for an extra teachers course and Dan is on his way back home for a visit to wokingham after a case that hadn’t gone too well. They bump into each other at some point, but their gazes never meet. Phil let’s out a muffled ”my apologies” before making his way further back into the train. Dan barely even notice that someone so perfect for him walks right past. he’s nervous about how his dad will react to the failed ’Wilson’-case.

Phil apologises for his clumsiness to every single person he bumps into but not once does he look up to see who any of them might be. With a migraine from caffeine withdrawal and itchy contact lenses in untrained eyes, he throws himself back in an empty seat. Three wagons away from Dan.

And then they never met again.

That train took Phil to london but also a cute barista who would eventually become his wife. That train took Dan to Wokingham but also a furious father who would drive Dan out of the house, only to regret it again when it has become too late.

Phil marries the Woman who gave him a coffee cup with his name spelt wrong but also her number on. Phil ends up spending the rest of his life with her even though there is no love. He raises 3 kids, none of whom are his and died thinking he was incapable of loving someone else like he managed to love himself. 

Dans career dies with his fathers love and his mother's hope. He’s back in bristol but unlike any other night, he goes down to the local pub. He has great friends there, and by friends he means big pints of beer. He doesn’t really like the taste, but he drinks for the feeling.

He quits his job by getting himself fired, and he kills his brain by getting himself drunk. He blacks out and wakes up in different beds, each night seems to be people of different sex.

6 months after his visit at home he now never wakes up. It’s not his own bed, not even with the same guy who drugged him the previous night. There he died thinking he was unable to be loved, dreaming that maybe he could be one day. 

But that day never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this being a bit dark. And short. Comment whatcha think, i would really appreciate any kind of feedback <3


End file.
